Hunter becomes the Hunted
by tyron15
Summary: The story of a trainer who got more than he recond for when he goes looking for a certain bladed pokemon. Creepy pasta. First story please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter becomes the Hunted

Its midnight and a young boy by the name of Michal is running for his life. Coverd in blood…the blood of his camponyon and pokemon Sammy the tepig or Sam for short. Not far behind is a hord of armed hunters ..and there dangerous leader.''It started simply, I was a young guy only 10 years old with my Tepig Sammy Sam for short, walking through the forest next to the route right before the city with the eighth gym. I came looking for a Pawniard cause I always thought they were cool like the evolved form Bisharp. The key word being USED to, before this happened.

At first it started normal enough fought some Trubish, picked some berries for later, then sitting near the fire waiting for midnight sense that's when I figured it be eaisiest to find a Pawniard or if I was lucky a Bisharp. My alarm went off on my watch then Sam and I set out looking for the prized Pawninard. I thought it be atleast an hour before we came across one so you can imagine my surprise when one stumbled out the bushes in front of us then ran off.

We followed exited to find what we came for so quickley, we chased it to an open field we thought we had it cornerd then on account there being a stone cliff blocking escape. If I would have known how wrong I was I would have grabbed Sam and ran to the nearest Pokemon Center right then but I didn't know….I DIDN'T KNOW! When we cornerd it it turned around and let out a primal scream ''Paawwwwniaaaaaarrrrrrdddddddd'' I was caught off guard by that, and I was caught off guard even more when 20 more Pawniard came out the bushes and souronded us simutaniousl.

We stared at them then they attacked all at once, for once in my life I was glad my mom made me take ballet and gymnastics like she did when she was a kid whitch allowed her to become a champion olympian. Three time gold medalist, but that's a story for anouther time the point is I jumped out the way backflipped then landed twirled around two more but got cut alittle from one that I missed. Then kicked one almost cutting of my toe completely off and scatching the bone from its side blades who tried to get Sam from behind. Then I had sam shoot fire at them with a flamethrower attach knocking out half but not all. Then they yelled again summoning more, ten more to be exact I was a great counter again another story for anouther time.

The surronded us again rushing us all at once not even stopping to recover from Sam's fire attacks, they stabbed us again and again then held us down stabbing us slowly drawing out the blades and laughing as we screamed in pain. Then they did something complely unexpescted they saw Sam's a** hole then went around and shoved a blade in it errecting a scream of pain and terror from Sam and I in that order. Then they started rubbing their crotches I looked down more out of curiosty than fear and saw what they were rubbing. They were rubbing their dicks! I woundered why for three seconds then it came to me…..and I almost threw up right then they were gonna RAPE SAM.

I tried to stop them yelling things like ''please don't'' and ''stop you sick f****ed up a**holes!'' but they just laughed and started raping him. I can still rember his sceuals of pain and terror and his tears as they violated him. I tried to get to him, to help him in any way but every time I tried to help him they stabbed me down all I could do was comfort him with my words. It ended when they climaxed in his bleeding hole their stuff oozing out some of it pink were it mixed with his blood. It was then the Pawniard holding me done let up enough for me to escape I rose up kicked the ones sourounding Sam away grabbed him and ran like hell.

When I reached the campsite Isaw it was trashed. Two pawniard Jumped from the wreakegd and tried to scure us but Sam blasted them with a flamthrower knocking them out, I looked down at him surprised he was still consuies he was down but not out. He smiled at me weekly and I smiled back but the moment of piece was short lived when a creature jumped down from a tree write in front of us. In the moon light I saw it was a Bisharp it knocked Sam out my arms then cut him, I had no choice I ran leaveing behind Sam who I thought was dead at the time. I ran for the road screaming for help before I heard the sound of foot steps behind me ,looking back even though I knew what it was I saw bisharp with his minions not far behind I looked forward and felt a surge of hope as I saw the street lights of the road ahead of me.

I sped up knowing that theres always an attendant at the gate into town I started screaming again as I came out the forest onto the road I was 10 feet away from the gate when I was stabbed in the leg. Bisharp threw a Pawniard at my leg! I thought it was all over when all of a sudden I saw a bright light, I thought it was the light of heaven come to take me to the afterlife but wonderfully I was wrong. A man yelled out ''GO Krookodile use earthquake now!'' then I saw a pokeball come out his hand and release a Krookodile which then proceeded to use earthquake as instucted it was powerfull enough to knock out all the Pawniard but not Bisharp.

He was up but weakened by a lot he tried to kill the pokemon but the pokemon dodged then the trainer had him use stone edge to finish the job''Krookodile finish this guy with Stone Edge NOW!". He did as told and finished him throwing him against the light pole behind it effectivly kocking it out ,swirly eyes and all. He got off his bike to check to see if I was alright I immediately hugged him and thanked him. Then a couple of policemen road up on their motor cycle with sidecar having heard the rucus. ''Whats going on here?" "This kid got attached by these pawniard and that bisharp woulda killed him dead if I wouldn"t of showed up and had Krookodile taken out".

After that I was rushed to The hospital but not before one of the police men went to find Sam, Turns out he was still alive thank Arceus still were Bisharp left/dropped him. He was rushed to the pokemon wing of the hospital. The next day my mom came out she drove here as fast as she could she hugged me harder than I hugged the man that saved me. I was happy to be alive and so was Sam we were both gonna be okay but mentaly…I don't think so.

I still can't look at a Bisharp or pawniard the same way the only reason I didn't try to beat the eliet four is because one of them has a Bisharp ,Sams even worse just mention of Bisharp or especialy Pawniard makes his a##hole ache. But we both still remember that night the night I went hunting for a Pawniard and became the hunties. The night the hunter became the hunted.

Pawniard White pokedex entry: They fight at Bishap's command. They cling to their prey and inflict damage by sinking their blades into it.

Bisharp White pokedex entry: Bisharp pursues prey in the company of a large group of Pawniard. Then Bisharp finishes off the prey.


	2. New and Improved First Chapter!

**Hi I finally read the reviews for this story and checked how many views it got. When I saw so many people point out the grammar I finally decided to fix it so here it is. Enjoy and review.**

Its midnight and a young boy by the name of Michal are running for his life. Covered in blood…the blood of his companion and Pokémon Sammy the Tepig or Sam for short. Not far behind is a horde of armed hunters. Plus there dangerous leader. 'It started simply, I was a young guy only 10 years old with my Tepig Sammy, Sam for short, walking through the forest next to the route right before the city with the eighth gym. I came looking for a Pawniard because I always thought they were cool they evolved into Bisharp. The key word being USED to, before this happened.

At first it started normal enough fought some Trubish, picked some berries for later, then sitting near the fire waiting for midnight sense that's when I figured it be easiest to find a Pawniard or if I was lucky a Bisharp. My alarm went off on my watch then Sam and I set out looking for the prized Pawniard. I thought it be at least an hour before we came across one so you can imagine my surprise when one stumbled out the bushes in front of us then ran off.

We followed exited to find what we came for so quickly, we chased it to an open field we thought we had it cornered then on account there being a stone cliff blocking escape. If I would have known how wrong I was I would have grabbed Sam and ran to the nearest Pokémon Center right then but I didn't know….I DIDN'T KNOW! When we cornered it turned around and let out a primal scream ''Paawwwwniaaaaaarrrrrrdddddddd'' I was caught off guard by that, and I was caught off guard even more when 20 more Pawniard came out the bushes and surrounded us simultaneously.

We stared at them then they attacked all at once, for once in my life I was glad my mom made me take ballet and gymnastics like she did when she was a kid which allowed her to become a champion Olympian. Three time gold medalist, but that's a story for another time the point is I jumped out the way back flipped then landed twirled around two more but got cut a little from one that I missed. Then kicked one almost cutting of my toe completely off and scratching the bone from its side blades who tried to get Sam from behind. Then I had Sam shoot fire at them with a flamethrower attach knocking out half but not all. Then they yelled again summoning more, ten more to be exact I was a great counter again another story for another time.

The surrounded us again rushing us all at once not even stopping to recover from Sam's fire attacks, they stabbed us again and again then held us down stabbing us slowly drawing out the blades and laughing as we screamed in pain. Then they did something completely unexpected they saw Sam's a** hole then went around and shoved a blade in it erecting a scream of pain and terror from Sam and I in that order. Then they started rubbing their crotches I looked down more out of curiosity than fear and saw what they were rubbing. They were rubbing their dicks! I wondered why for three seconds then it came to me…..and I almost threw up right then they were goanna RAPE SAM.

I tried to stop them yelling things like ''please don't'' and ''stop you sick fucked up assholes!'' but they just laughed and started raping him. I can still remember his squeals of pain and terror and his tears as they violated him. I tried to get to him, to help him in any way but every time I tried to help him they stabbed me down all I could do was comfort him with my words. It ended when they climaxed in his bleeding hole their stuff oozing out some of it pink were it mixed with his blood. It was then the Pawniard holding me done let up enough for me to escape I rose up kicked the ones surrounding Sam away grabbed him and ran like hell.

When I reached the campsite I saw it was trashed. Two Pawniard Jumped from the wreaked and tried to run us through but Sam blasted them with a flamethrower knocking them out, I looked down at him surprised he was still awake, he was down but not out. He smiled at me weekly and I smiled back but the moment of piece was short lived when a creature jumped down from a tree write in front of us. In the moon light I saw it was a Bisharp it knocked Sam out my arms then cut him, I had no choice I ran leaving behind Sam who I thought was dead at the time. I ran for the road screaming for help before I heard the sound of foot steps behind me ,looking back even though I knew what it was I saw Bisharp with his minions not far behind I looked forward and felt a surge of hope as I saw the street lights of the road ahead of me.

I sped up knowing that there is always an attendant at the gate into town I started screaming again as I came out the forest onto the road I was 10 feet away from the gate when I was stabbed in the leg. Bisharp threw a Pawniard at my leg! I thought it was all over when all of a sudden I saw a bright light, I thought it was the light of heaven come to take me to the afterlife but wonderfully I was wrong. A man yelled out ''GO Krookodile use earthquake now!'' then I saw a pokeball come out his hand and release a Krookodile which then proceeded to use earthquake as instructed it was powerful enough to knock out all the Pawniard but not Bisharp.

He was up but weakened by a lot he tried to kill the Pokémon but the Pokémon dodged then the trainer had him use stone edge to finish the job "Krookodile finish this guy with Stone Edge NOW!". He did as told and finished him throwing him against the light pole behind it effectively knocking it out, swirly eyes and all. He got off his bike to check to see if I was alright I immediately hugged him and thanked him. Then a couple of policemen road up on their motor cycle with sidecar having heard the ruckus. ''What is going on here?" "This kid got attached by these Pawniard and that Bisharp would a killed him dead if I wouldn't of showed up and had Krookodile taken out".

After that I was rushed to the hospital but not before one of the police men went to find Sam, Turns out he was still alive thank Arceus still were Bisharp left/dropped him. He was rushed to the Pokémon wing of the hospital. The next day my mom came out she drove here as fast as she could she hugged me harder than I hugged the man that saved me. I was happy to be alive and so was Sam we were both going to be okay physically but mentally…I don't think so.

I still can't look at a Bisharp or Pawniard the same way the only reason I didn't try to beat the elite four is because one of them has a Bisharp ,Sam is even worse just mention of Bisharp or especially Pawniard makes his asshole ache. But we both still remember that night the night I went hunting for a Pawniard and became the hunted. The night the hunter became the hunted.

Pawniard White pokedex entry: They fight at Bisharp's command. They cling to their prey and inflict damage by sinking their blades into it.

Bisharp White pokedex entry: Bisharp pursues prey in the company of a large group of Pawniard. Then Bisharp finishes off the prey.


End file.
